


Android Of Hope

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [142]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anti-Void, Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: From Firehedgehog's Idea Factory once more, called 'Error in the Program'The ERROR was finally defended and the Multiverse could breathe a sigh of relief. A happy ending for everyone for all.Yet, upon his death, the Destroyer failed to turn to dust and he was taken to Sci, only to discover that the ERROR was an android. An android made by Ink himself.
Series: tales of the unexpected [142]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	1. Inventing The End

"-processing confirmed. please state identifier for this unit."

The android waits for the skeleton monster to continue speaking, it had been this way ever since he first came online over an hour along. His creator was meant to confirm all his settings, something that should only take a matter of minutes if he had the right data in mind.

However, this skeleton, his creator, was very... incompetent- could he really insult the one that made him?

Yet, his creator was all over the place in terms of words, the unit had to piece together until he reached the right conclusion and confirm it.

{*how did this -creator- come to make something as complex as -unit-} The android thought to itself as he watches his creator and Master gives a long-winded speech on what its name the unit should come to be known as.

"*-so then! It should be Error! Because you are to rid the Multiverse of errors! And fix errors and patch errors-" This unit- no Error's Master told him.

[*identifier confirmed. this unit is -error-.] Th- Error told his Master, looking down at how small the skeleton was.

From what Error had managed to piece together, his Master was a skeleton-based of another skeleton called -Sans- and so was the android...

...why was Error much taller than his Master?

The android pulls up the database concerning -Sans- and discovered that Sans was actually shorter than Error, yet taller than his Master.

Compensating for something...

Error tries not to snort at his own line of thoughts.

[*master. what is error's operating parameters? please state and confirm.] Error questions causes his Master, whom he now know was called -Ink- from his vast database.

"*Oh! Yes! Okay! First, you are to maintain the Multiverse's balance." Master Ink told him with a happy grin, "Instructions on how to do this is in your database. Duties include deleting viruses. Virus ridden universes that can't be saved. Also very important, don't let the universe cross the streams. Delete those ones fast. Also patch and updates..."

Master Ink pauses as if he had forgotten something, then shaking his skull smiles brightly.

[*this unit -error- shall maintain the balance of the multiverse. confirmed.] Error says from his place in the workshop, still in a metal box which his database told him it reminded him of a coffin, [please state additional parameters.]

"*...just er...obey your programme. And me." Master Ink told him with a blank expression, "You are unbelievably strong. So you must never go against your setting. I don't want the multiverse doomed."

[*this unit -error- shall never go against the programme. shall always obey my master. conformed.] Error replies to his Master who grins boldly at his words, [please state additional parameters.]

"*Nothing I can think of!" Master Ink says throwing his arms into the air, "That's all! You'll follow me around until you are settled into your new post!"

[*conf-] Error began but suddenly Master Ink's hand was in his face.

"*Wait! I remember!" Master Ink cries out quickly, "You have to make sure you don't get killed! It took me fifty years of intense studying to learn about this stuff and it took me another thirty years to build you!"

[*this unit- error- shall ensure self-preservation. confirmed.] Error answers with a nod, [please st-]

"*Nope! That's it!" Master Ink says laughing out loud, "Come on! Start moving! This has already taken too long!"


	2. Experience Of The Revolution

Error was a hard worker and took on his task as silently as he could, he understood that if dwellers of this multiverse knew of him and his commission he had to carry out, he would not be well liked by others. A thankless task. 

The android learnt that he had a SOUL fragment and that he was taller than his Master, Ink. Again, he thinks his master was compensating for something... since his Creator did not have SOUL... where he got his hands on the tiny piece the android did not know, there was nothing in his data which mentioned how his Master got his hands on it. 

Master Ink kept telling him to call him just Ink every time they came across each other, so as a joke Error started calling him 'Just Ink'. To which Ink found hilarious. 

Then one day when he went to have his systems check, Ink never showed up. 

But Error understood, Ink was a very busy monster and often forgot when it was the appointed time for them to meet. 

During a deleting process, his Master came to him. 

Error had greeted him with a nod and continued on with his work-

-then was knocked flying by one powering swing of a giant paintbrush; Ink then told him to stop destroying universes. 

The android was confused.

As he starts analyzing the paths of the Bayesian networks, he had worked out that his master did not know him. 

Then Error realizes that if he kept running, he could not work- he starts the cycles in pruning his decision tree. 

Issue: If Error obeyed his Master -which was a Secondary Objective- then he could not complete his Primary Objective.

Conclusion: Fight back until his _stupid_ master remembers him- after all, another Secondly Objective was self-preservation. 

The android rose up and fought back without mercy. 


	3. Demise Of The Worlds

Ink stares down at the broken form of the Destroyer, question marks appearing in his sockets. Beside him, Dream and Blue were staring in confusion as well. 

The ERROR was not turning to dust, his SOULless orbits just stared out into the sky above as he lay on his back, small flashes of light flicker like lightning over the parts them had come apart from this main body or cracks run through. Blue blood leaks from all over, pouring on the ground, forming a puddle around the body. 

Ink gazes around at the others feeling lost at what to do now, then bravely steps forward. 

The battle had lasted days and everyone who came to his call was all battered and bruised, some still trying to catch their breaths. It was still surprising that one creature could hold so much power. 

kneeling beside the ERROR skull Ink lightly touches the fallen Destroyer's cheek. Those orbits were red... but even the ERROR floaters that ran across when hurt, damaged or rebooting was there. 

"*I do not feel anything. My friend." Dream told him softly as he kneels next to him, he spoke in a low voice, almost fearful that speaking too loud would wake the ERROR.

"*You don't feel anything?" Ink questions quickly, mimicking the golden skeleton's tone; the Artist touches his paints, "What do you mean?"

"*From the ERROR." Dream breathes out lightly, staring at the lifeless body below them, "There is nothing. I can no longer feel his SOUL. The ERROR is dead."

Ink tries to smile, it was their victory, their win... their homes were safe now. 

So why were his paints causing him to ache badly? 

"*Let's take him to Sci." Ink told his friend as he rose up and stood straight, he glances around at the wounded, "It might take a while for him to actually get around to seeing Error..."


	4. Abandoned By The Stars

Ink pukes puddles of ink into the large bowl someone had given him, it had been replaced twice so far. 

His body was throbbing at the magic that kept leaving his body, yet there was nothing he could do about it. 

Inside the ERROR's skull was a programme which held information about how he was made, why he had been made and even more shocking who had made him. 

Sci had gathered the Star Sanses and Dream Team but no one else to reveal this news too.

All the Sanses were stunned to silence. 

No one knew what to say or do. 

Sci confirmed that ERROR's body could be repaired... however, his core was too damaged, even if he fixed the body, the old Error would never return. 

There was not even any information on what this core was. Just that there was a core that made up ERROR's inner self. 

"*ink?" Sci's voice calls to him, "ya going to have to make a choice. we need a destroyer. no matter what anyone else has. it seems key to keeping us all alive. so. do ya want me to repair the body?"

Ink at last stops and wipes his jaws, he gazes over to Dream who was crying bitter tears. They had killed an innocent guardian for doing the role he had been designed for. 

It was similar to what happened to Nightmare. 

Ink could hear his friend speaking under his breath, claiming how much he wanted his brother right now. And a wave of guilt hit him... Ink was starting to wonder if he should just whitewash himself to think clearly.

They would have no choice but to abandon the old ERROR and create a new one to replace his role. 


	5. Culmination Of Limbo

A glitch blinks into the dark space. 

Lost and confused about where he was. 

Standing up he touches his front, red blood pours from him and hit the ground... then vanishes. Bringing a hand up he felt his jaws, more blood was there. And his bones felt soft like they were going to fall apart at any moment.

The sight in his left orbit was clearer than he could ever remember but his right orbit did not seem to be working at all. Not even his windows came up when he tries to summon them. 

'*why can't i open my settings?' He thinks to him as he continues to start around him, he then looks at his white bloody hands. A normal monster's hands... sort of, this looked like it was going to melt at any more. 

Error tries to open his data to compare... nothing happened. 

With an enraged huff, he observes his surrounds once more. It was dark yes, however, there seemed to objects everywhere. Slowly he walks over and he thinks he hears something. 

Quicken his steps the glitching skeleton moves pass a bed, a table, a sofa and much more useless junk and came to be in a kitchen area. 

There was what appeared to be a skully, yet, something inside him told him that they were older. And they were not wearing any stripes, so they had to be an adult. 

"*oi you!" Error growls at them and then turn wide socketed and spun to see him, "who are ya? what is this place? why are we here?"

The small skeleton merely stares with their jaw slightly dropped and black wings suddenly erupted from his back spreading outwards then curls around his back- for some reason he found him amusing and grins. 

"*M-mother?" They manage to get out making the glitch from, Error looks to the left and then looks to the right, he was the only one there. 

"*where's ya mother?" Error snaps at the skeleton who loses his grin and slowly points to himself, "me? are ya crazy? i'm not even a real monster! there's no way i can have any offspring!"

Suddenly they moved, coming right for him and Error quickly reaches for his sockets to grab- nothing! no strings appear. 

And now he was being hugged to death!

The skeleton's arms had wrapped around his centre and their skull was resting on his lower ribs. Lowering his hands he touches the small skeleton's shoulder and then grabs them when his normal fear did not raise up. 

"*get off!" Error growls at them, stepping back as he pushing away so he could see them once more... they were crying. Error hated dealing with those who cry. 

"*Mother? Don't you remember me? It's me. Goth. Your son." The newly dubbed Goth told him tearfully, coming back towards him, only for Error to step back- it made the younger skeleton halt and examine him for a moment, "*I'm going to get Father. Please don't vanish again."

"*ha! i'll leave if i want! ya can't keep me here!" Error told him with an insane grin, he swipes the air and no portal appears..., "what is happening here?"

"*I'll phone him instead!" Goth suddenly cries out with a stressed smile, "That way I don't have to leave you!"

Error just stares at him for a moment, then turns back around and swipes the air once more. 

Goth did pull out a phone from his subspace and quickly calls someone, the glitch was watching him from the corner of his sockets. The small skeleton was inching his way closer and then grabs hold of his white jacket. 

Error was about to knock his hand away but the way Goth was staring at him while intently listening to the other end, waiting for 'Father' to pick up, made him stop. 

Suddenly Goth's expression brightens. 

"*Father!" Goth cries out his voice shaky and broken, he looks to the floor and a strange wail comes out startling Error and no doube the one of the other end, "... _Father_..." he sobs out, "No. No. Please listen. Please carefully."

Goth pauses and takes a huge breath a few times. Then he brings his gaze back up to look at Error.

"*It's about Mother." Goth, at last, manages to get out, then began to weep softly no longer able to get his words out, Error could now hear shouting on the other end.

Error reaches down and grabs the phone surprising Goth. 

Error brings the phone to his 'ear' and listens to 'Father' asking if his son was okay if someone was bullying him over who his 'Mother' was again if he needed to come and get him. 

"*oi! shut up for a sec!" Error snaps down the line, making 'Father' stop with a weird gasp, "ya bratling is with me. crying. come get him. he's irritating me."

Error then lightly tosses the phone back to Goth, who catches it but it sort of jumps between each hand a few times before he had it fully, then he quickly placed it to his 'ear'.

"*Father! I'm in the SAVE SCREEN! Mother is trying to leave!" Goth all but shouts down the phone. Then he takes it away and looks to Error once more. 

Error huffs loudly and turns around, walking away from the small skeleton. By the footsteps behind he was being followed. 

The glitch halts when he felt a chill, turning to his left he sees a black mist appearing. It was familiar, he knew it had seen it before. 

DEATH appears. 


	6. Haunted By Robotic Control

The Grim Reaper stares at Error in complete shock. And his wings burst out of his back pointing upwards. Again the glitch found him funny, or rather hilarious and laugh joyfully at the sight of the wings while pointing to them.

Suddenly Reaper was there, he had moved so quickly that Error had not even seen him. 

"*the hell death!" Error snaps at him in rare, stepping back he bumps into the small skeleton, glancing at him quickly it clicked, then he slowly looks back to Reaper, "wait. ya are 'father' this bratling was talking about."

"*geno..." Reaper says tearfully, stepping forward a whole lot slower this time. 

"*'geno'? who's that? ya crying too? so i'm that ugly now that the sight of me brings others to tears." Error said as a joke, though Reaper stares at him with a smile even when tears pour down making him blink, "ugh. and i thought i had problems."

"*Mother doesn't seem to know us. Father." Goth spoke up as he wipes tears from his cheeks, then stares at Error, "I can't believe it. It's like your back from the dead! We knew you couldn't die. But still..."

Error looks to the Grim Reaper and then to tiny white dressed reaper. If there one thing he knows about fan children was that they often took elements from their parents. 

And currently, Error was dressed in white. The small skeleton had along white jacket which looked similar to Reaper's robe. 

Error's highly intelligent mind shifts and it clicks. 

This skeleton might be his offspring. Death might have been his mate. 

Error still never discovered where Ink got the SOUL from, it could be from this 'Geno' glitch Reaper just mentioned. 

"*reaper." Error says turning to him, frowning deeply, pointing to himself, "what is my name?" 

"*geno." Reaper reply came immediately. 

"*and what are ya to me?" Error questions on stepping closer, almost like daring him to say something wrong.

"*mate." Reaper says with a smile, it was strange, all the time he had known the Grim Reaper, this was the first time he had seen him cry.

"*and this skeleton. what is he to me?" Error asks pointing to Goth who was standing by his side. 

"*son." Reaper answers nodding slightly, then smiling, "goth is your son geno."

"*geno is not my name. ya not my mate. and he is not my son." Error snaps at him, making that smile drop, "where is ink?"

"*ink?" Reaper question looking very surprised at the name drop, "how do ya know him? ya never met."

"*oh we met. that damned artist killed me." Error growls out darkly, glaring at his unseen foe, "i'm going to find that moron and punch him right into the next century!"

Error was about to turn away when he notices the strange black mist; gazes to Death he sees it was coming from his form, he could no longer see his sockets, a shadow had crossed him...

Error gazes around the dimly lit space looking for the light source to cause such a deep shadow. 

"*Mother." Goth suddenly spoke up grabbing his hand, "Ink killed you?"

"*and destroyed my body!" Error says in outrage, "i was trying to keep it together for so long! and he comes along with his army and breaks it!"

"*'Breaks it'? Mother is what way?" Goth questions darkly, then gazes to his father, "Father please calm yourself! We shouldn't make a move unless we get all the facts."

"*oh? perhaps ya are my offspring after all." Error told him with a bold grin and pats him on the skull, "ya got ya father's good looks. and ya mama's brains."

Goth seemed mightly pleased at his comment. Looking to Reaper he too looked very happy, it was better than him sending that icy aura around. But that Error minded, it was actually rather refreshing, however, he was trying to work out a way out of this place. 

A sly grin came upon Error's jaws as he stares at the Grim Reaper, who must have known something was up because he suddenly became alert.

"*so... ya my mate. huh?" Error purrs out as he makes his way over to him, "ya must love me right?"

"*yes! with my whole heart and soul!" Reaper breaths out while giving him a warm smile.

"*heh. good. i can use ya then." Error said aloud, not really caring if Reaper knew this, the glitch could tell a lovesick fool when he saw one. One that could offer him information. 


End file.
